gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Roleplay:How Old Are YOU In-Game???
This is a list of people and how old they are in game. #King William II of Switzerland - 67 #Francis Bluehawk Hauptmann von Regiment von Riedesel - 39 #CaptainEzekiel - 56 #Jason Blademorgan - 24 #Captain John Fatbeard - 33 #Starkiller - 17 #King George Augustus II (John Breasly) - 61 #Nicholas De Salisbury - 35 #Caesar - 42 #Robert Shipstealer - 45 #Richard Luther - 28 #Lord Robert Macmonger - 28 #Don Roberto De Muerte - 21 #Don X - 15 #Jack Pistol - 27 #Princess Amelia Augustus (Emily Mcsteel) - 10 #Lord Johnathan Goldtimbers (Johnny Goldtimbers) - 5001 #Lord Samuel Arthur Percivil Aberforth Harrington (Samuel Redbeard) - 154 #Major General Richard Venables - 57 #Lord Johnathan Francis Anthony O'Reilly (Johnny Coaleaston) - 14 #Lord Jack Harkness - 38 #Raven Potter Harkness - 21 #Strategic Admiral Davy Helmhound - 34 #Kitty - 19 #Jim Logan ~ 22 #Jason Yelloweagle - 19 #Christopher Crane (Chris Swordbones) - 177 #Slappy (Lord Pharaoh) - 172 (Looks 42 - Kept alive by drinking daily Elixirs of Life) #Davy Badbones - 27 #Captain Bobby Moon- 32 #Capt. Lannon- 28 #Lord Jeremiah Garland - 25 #Lawrence Daggerpaine - 77 (looks 34) #Lord Matthew Marcus Anthony Faye (Matthew Blastshot) - 30 #Lord Maxamillion - 34 #King Edward Daggerhawk - 25 #Roger Wildeagle - 584 #Jeffrey Blasthawk- 72 #Ziggy Cardon - 18 #Capt'n Jimmy Cardon - 46 #Dog Hullbones - 32 #Princess Carly #King Joshua Pond(Captain Josh) - 40 #Prince George Augustus III (Edgar Wildrat) - 8 #Luke Attlas Bitter (Edgar Wildrat) - 44 #King Shadow Sail of Italy - 20 #Capt. Jack Wolfspain - 38ish #Captain Edward Goldtimbers I (Captain Leon) - 26 #Prince Edward Ronald Augustus (Captain Leon) - 16 #Simon Treasurehawk - 26 #Sir Carlos Celminte(Estimate) 10 50 #King Louis XV of France ( Benjamin Macmorgan ): 34 #William Burnmonger, Prince of Nowhere: 1658 #Captain Hobo- 97 and still lookin good! #Lord Chancellor Andrew Mallace - 29 #Nathaniel Joseph Garland ( Sven Daggersteel Son of Jeremiah Garland)- 17 #High Priestess Keira Kinover-Mar - 33 #Czar Mikhail Sebastian Aleksandr Volkov ll (Roger Decksteel) - 32 #Tsarevich Ivan Gershvin Domashev Volkov Rykov Stalin Medvedev Romanov VIII - 25 #The Light/Light of Destruction - 100,000 years old #Ryan Space Bound 49 Shady Seas) #Lord John Warsmythe - 32 #Sir Richard of the EITC - 28 #David McMartin - 22 #Eric Machawk - 30 #Jarod - 36 #Mutiny Man - 19 #Lord William Brawlmartin - 32 #Ned Daggerkidd - 28 # Lord General Jason Shiprat - physical appearance about 32 years of age, actuality, older than you can comprehend. #Samantha Goldshot - 28 #Anne Veer - 50 #King Jonathan Turner of Barbary - 30 #Zeke Williams - 31 #Jason "Pencil Boy" Clubheart - 18 (Since last seen.) #Madster- 27 #Will Cabinburn- 18 #Ned Edgewalker -56 years old #William (Grunt) Daggersteel - 16 #Enrique O'Rackham - 32 #KellyStormEagle - 22 #Bill plunderbones - 19 - is kept young by Light spirit's power #Bill Plunderbones Tew - 16 #Albert Spark - 35 #Capt. Grace Redskull - young but I feel 80 :/ #Will Greasescarlett -50 #Thomas Lock Greasescarlett(Thomas Lock Monger)-10 #Ned Whalebreaker - 39 1/2 ( Me no 40 :D ) #Lord Exeter Caddius Bane - 26 #Elizabeth Bane - 22 #William Amadeus Yellowbones - 858265836 (Looks young from working and training. Looks about 43) #Jason Catcher (Skull Catcher)- 32 #Rose Macmorgan - Forever 21 #Natalie Andrea Spark Sabre - 27 #Admiral C. Ironshot - 80 #Prime Minister Basil Brawlmonk - 51 #Captain Blondbeard - 44 #Lord Yash Ma Ha - 29 #Emperor David Yellowfish of the Joseon - 24 #Nick Sharkhayes - 19 #John Macbatten - 2 #Gamma - What is age but the accumulated age of a body's cells? #N.R. - Unknown #Lord Admiral Charles Warmonk Of Romania - 41 #Stormwalker/ Elizabeth Marie Garland - 22 # 01:11, August 5, 2013 (UTC) 3 #Charles Crestsilver - 35 #Captain Nick - 67 #Walker De Plank - 33 #Jumbee - Age Unknown (Undead) #Brownbeard the Great - 43 #Hannah Bluefeather- 29 #Roberto de' Medici (Robert Seasteel) - 49 #William de' Medici (William Seasteel) - 19 #Katherine Amore (KateTheGreat) - 41 #Roberto Gonzaga (Robert Lockbutler) - 18 #William Shoresmythe - 29 : : Category:Directories Category:POTCO